In the Blink of an Eye: Part I Alive
by DevineM27
Summary: One event changes everything for John and Teyla. This is the story of their love, life and pursuit of happiness in the Pegasus galaxy. Sheyla,McWeir
1. Chapter 1: Alive

**Alive**

Major Sheppard stepped out of the gate with Teyla clutched in his arms. Dr. McKay and Lt. Ford, quickly follow. The gate shut down. Shocked silence greeted them.

Dr. Weir rushed forward, "Major, what happened?"

Sheppard's response was short, abrupt, "We made contact. They weren't friendly."

He walked over to Dr. Beckett, dumped Teyla into his arms, and headed for the stairs.

Teyla struggled away from Beckett and limped after Sheppard.

Both she and Dr. Weir called after him, "Major Sheppard?"

He didn't stop or acknowledge that he heard them.

Teyla stopped at the bottom of the stairwell, _"John?" _

Sheppard paused, glared over his shoulder at Teyla, and then turned and walked away. His retreating footsteps echoed down the hall until there was nothing but silence.

* * *

Sheppard stood on a balcony high above Atlantis. He'd never been to this part of the city before. Tightly gripping the rail, he took a deep breath, and waited. Waited for his heart to slow down. Waited for his breathing to become deep, even. Waited for his mind to be still. He closed his eyes and let the memories come.

* * *

Major Sheppard and Lt Ford stepped through the gate, Dr. McKay and Teyla brought up the rear.

"Cool." Ford turned to survey the surrounding area.

It was breathtaking. The gate stood high on a platform near the edge of a cliff, overlooking a wide valley. Two aqua blue moons hung majestically in the air. They were so large, so close that it seemed as if you could reach up and pluck them from the sky.

"Come on, let's get going."

Sheppard led the team down the hill. The forest was dense, lush with greenery and wild life.

"Which way?" Ford asked when they reached the clearing at the bottom of the hill. The trail branched off into three directions.

McKay looked to his left, "How abou-"

"Heads up, we've got company." Ford gestured to a group of natives headed there way. Everyone turned to see. After being spotted the natives picked up their pace, the group dispersed and merged into the tree lines. Shots fired. Everyone took cover. Sheppard took a quick glance around a tree. The natives were still a ways off.

"Back to the gate, go!"

They exited the forest at the top of the hill within inches of the cliff's edge. Ford pulled up short, "Damn, that was close!"

Sheppard shouted orders as he entered the clearing, "Rodney, get that gate open. Ford, keep watch from the other side of the clearing. Tey-"

Sheppard paused. He felt the ground shake. A low rumbling sound could be heard coming from the forest.

Ford turned to Sheppard, "Is that a tank?" They stood looking at each other, eyes wide.

Teyla screamed. Both turned in time the see ground give way under her feet. Sheppard rushed forward and jumped arms out. The upper half of his body hung over the cliff. He would have gone over the edge completely had Ford not grabbed his belt as an anchor. Sheppard looked down at Teyla. She clutched tightly to his right hand.

"John?" She pleaded, her eyes glazed with fear.

Sheppard smiled, "Don't worry, I've got you."

He grabbed her right hand in his left, "Ready."

Teyla nodded.

"Pull us up!"

McKay pulled Sheppard's legs and Ford pulled with his belt. Teyla began to sway back and forth, and tightened her grip.

"Hold on, we're almost there."

John pulled Teyla up over the edge of the cliff, he turned to McKay. "Get that god damned gate open! _Now!_"

Rodney took off full speed, Ford trailed after him.

The rumbling had grown louder. "We've got to get moving."

Teyla was visibly shaken. She tried to stand but stumbled, "My leg."

Sheppard looked back at the gate as the worm hole shot open. He scooped Teyla up and ran. Sheppard stepped through the gate just as the natives entered the clearing. Dr. McKay and Lt. Ford dove in after him.

* * *

Teyla couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she relived her fall all over again. The low rumble, the sound of the gravel sliding under her feet, the feeling of weightlessness as her body flew through the air, the look of horror on John's face as he watched her fall. Even now, if she held still long enough, she could feel her body swaying in the breeze. There had been nothing to hold on to, no foot holds, no tree limbs, only John. She sighed. Teyla had been in danger many times before, but this was different. She had not mentally prepared herself for the possibility of death. She had been caught completely off guard, and it had shaken her to her core.

Teyla sat up and looked at her watch. It was late, but she didn't care. They needed to talk. She'd tried to find John earlier, but he'd disappeared, and everyone seemed eager to let him be.

Teyla glanced down at the white bandage on her foot. She pushed off the bed she applied weight to her leg, hissing as a burning sensation shot through her ankle. Teyla waited a moment before applying more weight; she gritted her teeth and stood.

* * *

Sheppard lay in the bed. He doubted he'd get any sleep tonight, his mind wouldn't let him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Teyla falling and his stomach dropped to the soles of his feet. He remembered the fear in her eyes as she hung from the cliff and he remembered how her body shook as her carried her through the gate. It had all happened so fast. One minute she was there and the next she wasn't. He'd gone on an emotional roller coaster. Terrified at the thought of loosing her, elated that she was alive, scarred that she'd slip away from him, and angry that he'd been so careless. It had been a close call. Too close. Something had snapped inside of him on that cliff. Thoughts, emotions that he'd held at bay, burst through his wall of control. He wanted to see her, wanted to hold her in his arms again, but he wouldn't. He couldn't-

Sheppard froze when his door slide open. He knew it was her. She was the only other person who knew his code.

Teyla paused as the door slide home behind her. "Major Sheppard?" She called softly.

Sheppard rose from the bed and walked to the middle of the room, she met him half way.

He noted her limp. "Didn't Dr. Beckett tell you to say off that leg or he'd throw you in the infirmary for two days?"

"How did you know that?"

"I spoke with Carson this afternoon. Now, let's get you off that foot."

"No wait."

Sheppard bent to pick Teyla up and she struggled to stop him. Shifting her weight, Teyla wobbled and slammed into Sheppard. In a tangle of arms and legs they fell to the floor. He took the brunt of the fall. Teyla landed with her face in his neck. She pulled back to apologize, but the haunted expression on John's face gave her pause. Teyla could feel his hands circling her waist. One hand ran its way up her back and cupped her neck. She read the need in his eyes.

"Come here," he whispered, lifting his head. Their lips brushed lightly. John applied more pressure and she opened for him. He rolled Teyla onto her back, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair. She tasted sweet, sweet, and warm and soft. Sheppard deepened the kiss even further, ravaging Teyla's lips. He could feel his control slipping. It was too much. She smelled too good, tasted too good, and felt too good. He could vividly imagine himself easing her pants down and-

Sheppard pulled back from the kiss. Teyla gazed into his eyes and licked her lips.

_Minx._

"Let's get some sleep." Needing to put some distance between them, Sheppard pushed up only to feel Teyla tug on his ear. He looked at her, eyebrows raised in question. "About today," Sheppard turned away; he wasn't ready yet to discuss it. "John," she touched his cheek, turning his face back to hers. "I just wanted to say thank you." Teyla kissed him lightly on the mouth.

Sheppard stood and helped Teyla to her feet. He scooped her up before she could protest and headed for the bed.

"Where are you going? My room is that way." Teyla laughed pointing towards the door.

"You're sleeping here tonight, with me." Sheppard laid Teyla on the bed, pulled up the covers, and slid in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Sheppard sighed, feeling the fatigue of the day wash over him. His heart beat was steady; his breathing was deep, even, and just before he gave in to oblivion, his mind echoed one thought. Teyla is alive.


	2. Chapter 2: Instinct

**Instinct: _an inborn pattern of behavior characteristic of a species and shaped by biological necessities such as survival and reproduction; a powerful impulse that feels natural rather than reasoned_.**

**Instinct**

Teyla was late to the debriefing, but they waited for her. She entered the room on crutches and stopped at the first available seat. Rodney pulled it out for her.

"Thank you, Dr. McKay."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Weir smiled at Teyla. "Shall we get started?"

At everyone's nod she continued.

"Now, please tell me what happened on your mission to PGP121."

Silence.

"Anyone?"

McKay spoke up, "We went through the Stargate ….."

Sheppard didn't want to hear it. He'd lived it, wasn't that enough? He looked at the pad of paper in front of him and picked up the pen. When nothing came to him immediately, he began to tap the pen on the table. He could hear the low murmur of Rodney's voice, Ford added something and then Rodney continued.

Sheppard glanced down the table at Teyla and sighed. He was in love with her. He'd come to the realization this morning while he watched her sleep, and it scarred him to death. She was a friend, a good friend and a trusted member of his team. If they became romantically involved things would change, but if they didn't…… Sheppard shook his head. He wasn't the type of person to suffer in silence and just the thought of seeing Teyla with someone else was more than he could handle. He really didn't have a choice.

"Major Sheppard?"

His pen stopped, Sheppard looked up at Dr. Weir, "Yes?"

"Would you like to pick up the story from there?"

He frowned, "From where?"

"Lt. Ford said that Teyla went over the cliff and that you jumped after her."

Unwanted memories flashed across his mind. "I caught her or she caught me, I'm not too sure which. Ford and McKay pulled us over the cliff and I carried Teyla through the gate."

"Did she land on a ledge or-?"

"No, there was nothing there except about a one hundred and fifty foot drop."

Dr. Weir looked around the room. No wonder they were so subdued. To watch someone you know go through such a horrible experience while you struggled to save them had to be a nightmare.

"I spoke with Dr. Beckett and he tells me that Teyla will need a month, at the very least, to recover from her injury. I am also taking you three off duty for two weeks. All of you will have at least two sessions with Dr. Heightmeyer. We'll play it by ear from there. Please turn in your reports by the end of the week. Are there any questions?"

Silence

"Then you're dismissed."

* * *

Sheppard was nervous. He'd reasoned from Teyla's response to his kiss that she would be open to the idea of becoming more than just his friend, but he could be wrong. _What if she said no?_ Sheppard could feel the panic tighten his chest making it difficult to breath.

Teyla stood on the balcony facing the doorway, "What is it that you wished to speak of Major?"

Sheppard smirked, "John."

She smiled softly, "John."

Sheppard watched as the last rays of the setting sun surrounded Teyla, her hair blew gently in the breeze, and her eyes sparkled. "God, you're beautiful."

She dipped her head hiding a blush. Sheppard stepped closer and placed one hand on each side of her face, tilting her head back. He gazed into her eyes. "I want you to be mine."

Teyla's brow knotted in confusion.

Sheppard explained, "My girlfriend, my companion, my mate." He watched the emotions cross Teyla's face.

"Are there not rules among your people about such things?"

He slowly nodded, "Yes there are, for me, they don't apply to you."

She chose her words carefully, "Why now?"

He sighed, "Because I………….When you went over that cliff, I thought that I………"

Sheppard closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Teyla's, "I can't loose you." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I need you."

She smiled, with her eyes, her face, her whole body.

Sheppard smiled back, "So are you willing to give us a try?"

Teyla slipped her arms around his waist and gave a gentle squeeze, "Yes."

* * *

One Week Later…….

Nice and easy. If Sheppard never heard those words again he'd be more than happy. He and Teyla had talked about their relationship. They'd both agreed that for now, it would be a good idea to keep it to themselves. They'd also agreed that take things slow physically. And at the time he'd agreed whole heartedly, and the next day, and the day after that. It wasn't until the conversation where Teyla told him that she was still a virgin that it had become an issue. He'd taken it all in stride. True, he'd been a little surprised, but deep down a part of him enjoyed the idea of being the one to introduce Teyla to the joys of sex. His body, on the other hand, had developed a mind of it's. He was fine as long as he didn't see, hear, touch, smell, or think about Teyla; which meant that he was basically screwed. Ha, irony in a word. To make matters worse, it seemed as if he still had trouble sleeping unless she was with him, which caused a couple of damned embarrassing mornings. All because of three little words.

Sheppard gave a long sigh.

"Will you stop that?" Dr. McKay complained.

"Stop what?"

"All of that sighing. You sound like a love sick cow."

Sheppard smirked. "You should talk."

McKay was confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dr. Beckett, Lt. Ford and Major Sheppard all looked across the lunch table at McKay and laughed.

"Oh Elizabeth," Sheppard began, "you hair is _so_ clean."

Ford added, "Your teeth are _so_ white."

"Your breath is _so_ fresh." Ford and Sheppard looked at Beckett and cracked up.

"Oh, shut up! I say no such things."

"You don't have to Rodney it's written all over you like a bad tattoo."

McKay looked at them as they nodded their heads in agreement. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Who's the love sick cow, now?"

* * *

McKay had a dilemma. If everyone else could see that he had feelings for Dr. Weir, it was only a matter of time before she realized it herself. He had two choices; he could start pursuing her or he could wait for her to make the discovery and see how she reacted. The thought of waiting drove him crazy. After all, he was a man of action. Wasn't he? McKay sighed. Okay, so maybe not a man of action, but self preservation told him to act now, and he agreed. The only problem was deciding what to do.

* * *

McKay paused outside of Elizabeth's office. _Here goes nothing. _He walked in.

"Dr. Weir, I have a report on the Ancient memory device that we found in the chamber with the 'truth chair'.

McKay looked up from his file. "I was wondering if you……"

Dr. Weir's face was pinched in pain.

"Elizabeth?" He approached the desk. "Are you alright?"

Dr. Weir rested her thumb on her temple and brushed her fingers across her forehead hoping the pain would go away.

"I'm fine Dr. McKay, it's just a little tension headache."

"Have you been by to see Dr. Beckett?"

"Yes, he gave me some medicine, but it doesn't seem to be working."

McKay snorted. "That's because you push yourself too hard."

Weir looked up at McKay, his face showed his concern.

"You know," he said, "if it really is a tension headache what you need is a massage."

Weir smirked, "The next time you run into a masseuse, you let me know so that I can schedule an appointment."

McKay was quiet for a moment. "I know someone who can help you."

Weir looked at McKay amused, "Really, on what planet?"

"Actually they're right here on Atlantis."

She was intrigued, "Who?"

"Me."

"You?"

McKay smiled, "Would you like for me to give it an 'ol college try'?"

"I don't know Dr. McKay?"

"Oh, come.. There's no harm in trying and besides it will give me something to do while I tell you about our discoveries."

Weir sighed, she had to try something. Her neck was stiff and her head was pounding. _What harm could it do? _

Weir smiled at McKay, "Alright."

McKay swallowed. She'd said yes. Him and his big mouth. _Give it an 'ol college try'. _College was well over fifteen years ago and that was about the last time he had given his lab partner a neck massage. _Well, you're stuck now buddy, deal with it. _

Dr. Weir noticed McKay's hesitation. "Rodney if you don't feel comfortable I'll understand."

"No, no I'm fine. After all, I did suggest it." McKay laid down his file and walked around the desk behind Weir's chair. "Just sit back and try to relax."

Elizabeth sat back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Now, the device that I mentioned earlier, we're been calling it the 'memory prompter'. It's very similar to the device that the Tok'Ra uses to recall and amplify memories, but this device is a bit more sophisticated. You can actually see a visual image of the memories and record them to a……….."

Elizabeth dropped her head forward and sighed. She was in heaven. The deep timbre of his voice was soothing. Initially, Rodney barely touched her, but now that he was concentrating on his report, his hands had a life of their own. They were nice hands, strong but not rough, firm but not pinching. She could slowly feel the tension melting away.

Elizabeth thought about Rodney. The Dr. McKay she'd met when she first arrived in Atlantis would neither have noticed nor cared about her pain. But this Dr. McKay had stood beside her when the Genii invaded the city and fought with her to defend Atlantis against the Wraith. He had changed, and in his place stood a stronger, more caring man. Thought he could still be abrasive, Rodney was slowly becoming a charming person. She smiled. Her Rodney was growing up.

Elizabeth tried to clear her mind. She focused on the slow circular movements from the warm hands on her shoulders. She breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh. The shiver that slid down her back caught her by surprise.

"Uh,….Dr. Weir?"

Elizabeth's head flew up and McKay's hand froze.

Sgt. Bates stood in the doorway. "I'll come back later."

He turned and left before Elizabeth could find her voice.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"On the contrary Dr. my headache is gone. As for your report, is it possible for us to finish discussing it later?"

"Sure, would you like for me to come back here?"

She shook her head, "No, too many interruptions." Weir turned to McKay, "Would it be okay if I came by your room later on this evening and we finished it then?"

McKay contained his joy. "Sure, how about seven?"

"Seven is fine. I'll bring dinner."

"Seven it is then. I'll see you later." McKay came around the desk grabbed his file and headed for the door.

"Rodney?"

He turned, "Hhmm?"

"Thank you."

McKay smiled, turned and walked out of the door. He'd save his happy dance for later.

* * *

McKay glanced at his watch, seven thirty seven. He was beginning to believe he'd been stood up. _Well, might as well eat. _Rodney sighed as he walked to his mini fridge. His hand was on the handle when the door chimed. His door slide open to reveal a very weary Dr. Weir.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I was in such a rush to get here that I forgot to get dinner. Do you think we could reschedule?"

McKay noticed the thumb at her temple and the fingers brushing her forehead, it was a telling sign. McKay stepped back from the doorway. "Come in."

Elizabeth raised her brows in question.

McKay grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the door. "First, I'm going to feed you and then I'm giving you another massage."

"You don't have t-."

"March." McKay stood back and crossed his arms giving her a stern look.

Dr. Weir smiled and walked into the room.

* * *

Teyla lay on the bed with her arms at her side.

"The object of this little exercise is to see how much you trust me." Sheppard smiled at her from where his head rested on her abdomen. "Now, close your eyes and relax."

She did as he asked. The room was silent. She felt the feather light kiss along her ribcage. Sheppard spread his hand across her stomach. Teyla heard the pop of her waistband and the gentle tug of the zipper. She grabbed his hand, "John?"

He met her eyes. "You trust me don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then relax."

Teyla closed her eyes; she could feel his gentle kisses moving down her side. She sighed. This was the man that she trusted with her life and her heart, so she relaxed and let him have his fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Memories**

_"Put your right foot forward._

_Hop, hop, hop. _

_Do the bunny hop. _

_Hop, hop, hop._

_Wiggle your nose._

_And your toes. _

_Do the bunny hop._

_Hop, hop, hop._

_Hop, hop, hop!"_

Dr. McKay continued to sing as he cleared off his work area. He'd come to work early this morning and finished off his assignments, now he had the rest of the afternoon to work on personal projects. He was in a really good mood.

Unfortunately Dr. McKay didn't realize that the door to the science lab stood open and that his lunch companions were watching him. McKay looked at his watch and turned to leave, only to find Major Sheppard and Lt. Ford silently laughing at him. Now that the gig was up, they roared. McKay sighed. _Why me?_ "Come on, I'm hungry."

* * *

"_What is it most that you miss from Earth?" _

"_I don't think there's any one thing more or less, but rather the feeling of being home."_

"_What if you were never able to go home? Could you be happy here?" _

_John pulled Teyla close, "I am happy now." _

_She smiled. "And if you could go home?" _

_He gazed into her eyes, "Would you come with me?"_

"_I…I could not abandon my people in their time of need."_

"_And if the Wraith were gone?"_

_She searched his eyes, "Yes."_

_He kissed deeply, for the first time letting her feel the extent of his need. John eased between her thighs and lay fully upon Teyla, hiding nothing. He slipped his hands under her blouse and gently squeezed her breast. She moaned._

"_John?" _

"_John?"_

"John!"

Sheppard snapped back to the present, "What?"

He found McKay, Ford and Beckett staring at him.

"I've been calling you for the last thirty seconds. Where were you?"

Sheppard cleared this throat, "Nowhere." He tried to hide his blush, "Now, what were you saying?"

"Are you blushing?"

He sighed. _Count on Rodney to comment on things better left unsaid. _Sheppard glared, "No."

"Yes you were. There! You're doing it again. What's the matter? I'm not interrupting a wet dream am I?"

Ford and Beckett groaned.

McKay half rose out of his seat, "He's doing it again. He's blushing!"

"Shut up, Rodney!"

"Yeah right, after the way you laughed at me earlier? I have no sympathy for you. So, do we know her?"

Sheppard could feel his ears growing warm.

Beckett and Ford's looks of disgust were changing to looks of interest.

Dr. Beckett asked, "Where you daydreaming of someone we know, Major?"

Sheppard turned to Beckett, "Not you too?"

Beckett shrugged.

"Now, that I think about it," McKay added, "this isn't the first time this week that you've been caught daydreaming."

_Dammit Rodney! He had the memory of an elephant._

Sheppard leaned across the table and glared menacingly, "Listen bunny boy, if I hear one more word out of you, I'm going to snap your furry little neck."

"Gentlemen."

Dr. Weir stood at the end of the table. Sheppard sat back and crossed his arms; his eyes never left McKay's. Rodney, realizing that he had nearly crossed some invisible line, for once decided to stay quiet. Beckett and Ford glanced back and forth between the two.

Sensing the tension at the table Dr. Weir asked, "Is everything alright?" She looked around the table.

Dr. Beckett responded, "Yes ma'am."

Lt. Ford looked at her and smiled.

"Rodney?" she inquired.

"Tell Dr. Weir that everything is fine, _Rodney_." Sheppard demanded.

McKay smiled briefly at Dr. Weir, "We're fine."

"Major?"

"Doctor?"

She got the hint, "I'll leave you to it then." Dr. Weir walked away from the table shaking her head. She wondered why she even bothered trying.

"So, are you gonna kill him or not?"

"Beckett!" McKay yelled, "Don't encourage him."

"I'd just like to know whether or not I need to set aside an extra bed for later today?"

Sheppard smirked, "No."

Beckett sighed, "Oh well, I've got to go anyway. See you guys later."

* * *

"_Have you ever been married?" _

"_No, why?"_

"_But you have courted many women? That is your way on Earth, is it not?_

"_Who in the world have you been talking to?"_

_Teyla laughed, "No one in particular, but I do hear things from other people. Have I misunderstood your ways?"_

"_Uh…no, but just because I've dated a few women in the past doesn't mean that I take our relationship lightly."_

"_That is good to know."_

_John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. They stood on the balcony watching the sun set. He rested his chin on top of her head and sighed._

"_John?" Teyla turned to look at his face._

"_Yes?"_

"_How many is a few?"_

_Dammit! She was like a dog on a bone._

"_Teyla," he looked out at the horizon, "On Earth things are less formal. Well, at least on the part of Earth that I'm from. Men and women meet on the street, in the store, at work, everywhere. And if one person likes another they make a date to spend time together, so that they can get to know each other better. Sometimes it lasts one night and sometimes it lasts a lifetime." John met her eyes, "I've known you for nearly two years now. I would say that we are beyond the stage of dating and are more into the committed stage." _

_Teyla tilted her head to the side and smiled at John through her lashes, "How many?"_

_John smirked, "Truthfully?"_

"_Truthfully."_

"_I don't remember."_

"_Guess?"_

_John thought for a moment._

"_Major Sheppard?"_

_He kissed her, "John."_

"Major Sheppard?"

He looked up to find Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay, Lt. Ford, and Sgt Litchfield, starring at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Did you want to add anything?"

"No?"

Dr. Weir smirked, "Then you're all dismissed. Good luck on your mission tomorrow."

* * *

Elizabeth told herself that she was over reacting. No one had been starring at her. Well maybe Sheppard, but from the blank look on his face she had a feeling that his mind had been elsewhere. She couldn't believe what she'd done; falling asleep on McKay's sofa. He'd given her a grilled cheese sandwich and a piece of fruit for dinner and then had her lay on the sofa so he could give her a massage. She'd been listening to his report on some new memory device when she dosed off. Elizabeth woke up the next afternoon to find she was alone. When she saw the note on the table explaining that McKay would have Dr. Beckett excuse her for the first half of the day for a tension headache, she could have kissed him. Elizabeth had been feeling pretty good. Though she knew she owed Rodney dinner and an apology, her headache was gone and she felt refreshed after the long sleep. It wasn't until she was leaving his room and nearly ran over Lt. Ford and Major Sheppard, that she became conscious of her rumpled state. 

Sheppard had raised a brow. "Good _afternoon_, Doctor."

"Major, Lieutenant." She'd continued down the corridor as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

That was nearly a week ago. She still hadn't had the chance to make things up to McKay, and she still felt a bit self conscious around Sheppard and Ford. She knew that they wouldn't mention it, but it was the knowing that bothered her. Somehow, in her mind, she'd begun to think of her meeting with McKay as something intimate, that should have stayed just between the two of them.

* * *

The Next Evening…….. 

Sheppard was tired, dog tired. Even though the village that they visited was fairly close to the Stargate, surveying the surrounding areas and visiting other villages on the hot and sandy planet had taken its toll. Even Ford agreed that for future visits a Puddle Jumper would be needed, if for nothing else than to shut up McKay's whining.

Sheppard dragged wearily into his room. He dropped his P-90 and flak vest into the nearest chair and continued to the shower. Ten minutes later he climbed into bed. The warm soft body that waited for him was a welcomed relief. Sheppard pulled her close and kissed her. With a long sigh he rested his head in the cradle of her neck and shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his damp hair and whispered, "Welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

**Conversations**

Teyla sat on the bed in the infirmary. Her foot rested on Dr. Beckett's thigh, while he examined her ankle.

"Everything looks good. You should be back up and running in no time."

"Does this mean that I can return to duty?" Teyla asked eagerly.

"No lass. It means you'll be well soon, but for now take it easy. That's all for today, stop by to see me in about a week."

"Thank you Dr. Beckett."

He smiled, "You're Welcome." Beckett walked to his desk jotting notes in her medical records.

* * *

Sheppard slipped into his flak vest. He checked the pockets for ammo, his I.D.C. and snacks. He looked around searching for his ear communicator and saw Teyla sitting on his bed. She was pouting; well as close as she would ever get to one. Sheppard walked over and sat down beside her. 

"Teyla, would you stop looking so dejected, it depressing."

She looked up, eyes glittering, "I do not look dejected."

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

Sheppard nodded, "Um huh."

"Major She-."

He stopped her with a kiss and whispered, "John."

Teyla smiled, she knew what he was doing, but it wouldn't work. He was still leaving in thirty minutes and she could not go.

"What did Dr. Beckett say?"

"He said that I could return to work soon, but not yet."

"Tell you what? When I get back I'll take you swimming. I promise."

Teyla looked into his eyes. "How long will you be gone?"

Sheppard sighed, "I'm not sure. McKay has found some kind of energy stone that he wants to check out."

"I know the Hurdine. I have traded with them on many occasions. I should be going on this mission."

"For what? To watch us, watching Rodney? I'm sure you can think of something better to do. Besides, that's why we're taking Halling with us. Relax. Enjoy your break while you can. Okay?"

Teyla nodded, "Okay."

"Now," Sheppard smiled, "are we going to spend the next few minutes talking about some silly mission? Or are you going to kiss me goodbye?"

* * *

Teyla stood at the top of the stairwell as the wormhole deactivated. She turned to leave but was stopped by Dr. Weir. 

"Teyla, do you have a moment?"

"Yes, Dr. Weir."

"Please call me Elizabeth." Teyla nodded.

"How about a short walk, if we go to my office we'd never get to finish our conversation?"

"That is fine." Teyla turned and walked down the corridor, Elizabeth to her left.

"How's your ankle? I see you're getting around pretty well."

"Yes, Dr. Beckett says I will be well soon."

"What have you been doing to stay busy?"

"I try to spend my time evenly between here and the mainland."

"And how are things there?"

"Overall everyone is fine. We are currently building new shelters to store extra food and supplies."

"If you'd like, I could send some people over to assist you."

"That would be greatly appreciated."

Elizabeth smiled. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No."

"Would you like to join me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sheppard yawned. He'd been sitting in his chair for the last two hours, while Rodney and Halling discussed the origins of the energy stone and read notes from other scientists' research. Sheppard stood. _That's it, I'm outta here._

"Hey, can the two of you handle this on your own? Lt. Ford and I were thinking of taking a walk into town."

Rodney continued to pour over some notes in a journal; he had not heard Major Sheppard. Halling smiled his acknowledgement and turned back to peer over Rodney's shoulder.

Sheppard turned to Ford. He was stretched out on two chairs lightly dozing; his head occasionally rolled from side to side. Sheppard kicked one of the chairs.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, lets go."

Ford jumped up instantly alert, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. We're going to the local market."

Ford looked skeptical. "Did you say market, sir?"

Sheppard gestured back towards the table. "You wanna stay here?"

"Market's fine."

Ford and Sheppard strolled down the main road of the village. Venders had set up stands on each side of the lane. You could buy or trade just about anything you wanted. It was amazing to see. Sheppard headed towards the end of the lane. He could hear the steady rhythm of a hammer on metal and went to see where it came from. The noise was coming from a building slightly off the main road. The sign above the door above the door was of two hammers crossed; a blacksmith. Sheppard led Ford inside. They had to wait for their eyes to adjust the dimness of the room. It was warmer inside, mainly due to the small fire in the middle of the room. The hammer stopped as the blacksmith gave them a once over.

"Can I help you?"

"Would you happen to have any ready made items?"

Ford glanced at Sheppard questioningly. The blacksmith jerked his head to the table along the wall. They walked over to look at the wide array of tools, weapons, and trinkets on display. Not seeing anything that caught his eye, Sheppard turned to leave. He paused when he saw a box partially covered by cloth and leaned in for a closer look.

"Did you design these?"

The blacksmith paused, "No, my son does that. I keep telling him it's was waste of time."

"Would you be willing to trade for them?"

The blacksmith grinned, "What have you got?"

* * *

Elizabeth giggled into her cup. 

"Major Sheppard was hopping on one foot, bumps into Dr. McKay, who fell on Lt. Ford, and they all fall into a big pile of mud." Teyla smiled. "They chased the Anton for nearly fifteen minutes before Shanna walked up to whistle for her pet. It trotted up and licked her hand as if nothing had happened. You should have seen the look on their faces."

Elizabeth laughed, she could just imagine. She shook her head, "How is it that you can be around those three for hours at a time and not choke one of them to death?"

Teyla sighed. "It is difficult. Dr. McKay and Major Sheppard do tend to argue, and Lt Ford and Major Sheppard can get a bit silly at times. And…."

They both chimed in. "Major Sheppard."

Elizabeth shook her head. _That man could be a pain. _

She and Teyla both burst out laughing. It had been sometime since they had a chance to sit down talk and both remembered how nice it was.

"Oh, I remember what I wanted to ask you. Are you coming to the birthday celebration?"

"I did not plan to."

"But isn't your birthday the day after the party?"

"Yes."

"Come on Teyla, you have to go. It's going to be extra nice. Everyone is excited. It's been so long since we've had a chance to celebrate anything. You must come."

"I will consider it."

"Please do, it will give you a reason to dress up."

"You will be dressing up as well?"

"As soon as I can find a nice dress. Maybe we could search together?"

"Are you dressing up for anyone in particular?"

"No." Elizabeth looked at her watch, "I'm sorry, but I have to get back. Thank you, for having lunch with me."

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

Dr. McKay and Halling were gathering up their samples and notes, when Sheppard and Ford returned. 

"You guys about ready to go?"

McKay nodded, "We've got enough stuff here to keep me busy for a while."

"Well, before you get all set to gate out of here, I suggest you take a stroll down to the market."

"Why?" McKay asked, "What's down there?"

"Presents. Remember McKay, the quarterly birthday celebration?"

Sheppard received a blank look.

"It's next week?"

Still blank.

Ford inquired, "Isn't Zelenka's birthday coming up?"

"And Teyla's." Halling added.

McKay knotted his brow.

Sheppard dropped a not so subtle hint. "And Elizabeth's."

Understanding dawned. "Aw yes, I almost forgot."

Sheppard shook his head in exasperation, "There were a few nice things at the market. I thought you might want to check them out."

McKay turned and picked up his carrying case. "Lead the way."

* * *

_Are you dressing up for anyone in particular? _

That was a good question, one that gave Elizabeth pause. If she was, she hadn't been consciously aware of it, or at least until now. Elizabeth searched her heart. She still had lingering feelings for Simon, but Simon was on Earth. She'd made the choice to leave him and could no longer use those old feelings as a crutch. She was here on Atlantis, she was alone, and she cared very deeply for Rodney. Elizabeth wasn't sure how or when it happened. She just knew that she could feel it to the marrow of her bones. She didn't think it was love, not yet, but it was something. She smirked. _Guess those hands have more magic than I realized. _She was getting dressed up for someone after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Celebration

**Celebration**

Sheppard stood waiting, arms crossed.

"Everything is fine lass. I'd say you're more than ready to return to duty." Teyla smiled.

"Are you sure she's okay?"

Dr. Beckett rolled his eyes, "Stop clucking, Mother Hen. Your little chick is fine."

"She is a member of my team; I'm just a little concerned is all."

Beckett turned to Teyla, "If you wish, you can spend the whole night dancing away."

"Thank you Dr. Beckett."

"You're welcome lass."

She glanced at Sheppard. "Thanks Carson."

Beckett shook his head. "Relax John, she's fine."

* * *

Sheppard walked beside Teyla deep in thought. Things had moved fairly quickly in their relationship. Over the last month they had grown very close. Time spent together and apart helped to make the relationship stronger; the intimate moments as well. The idea of taking things slow physically had fallen off track. Technically Teyla was still a virgin, just a very experienced one. 

Sheppard realized he'd just walked past his door and stopped.

He grabbed Teyla's hand, "Hey, where are you going?"

She turned, "I promised Dr. Weir that I would meet with her a couple of hours before the celebration."

"Will I see you before the party?"

"No. I will meet you there."

Sheppard kissed her. "See you later."

"See you later."

He watched Teyla walk to her room. During this past week he'd noticed her and Elizabeth having quiet conversations and making a trip or two to the mainland. He wondered what they were up to.

* * *

Everyone was in high spirits. The common area was filled with people. Atlantis personnel socialized with the many Athosians who had been flown in for the celebration. People were scattered throughout the room in small groups and couples. The hum of hundreds of voices mingled with low music and rose into the air. 

Beckett and McKay stood just inside the doorway leading to the balcony. Sheppard sat outside on a lounge chair enjoying the remnants of the setting sun. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes; another peaceful night in Atlantis. He lifted his head. Was that McKay? He got up and walked inside the doorway. Rodney was bent over coughing, while Carson patted his back.

"Is he okay?"

Beckett held up a drink, "It went down the wrong pipe."

McKay struggled to speak and gestured towards the main door.

Sheppard took a quick glanced across the room at the doors. "Good grief McKay, it's only…." _Teyla?_

Sheppard did a double take. The woman in question stood with her back to him. She was talking to Elizabeth, Ford, and Halling. She wore a simple black wrap dress with short ruffled sleeves and a ruffled hem. Her hair was the right color, just curlier, she skin, her size, even the way she moved. It was Teyla. She was a little taller, but then she was wearing black Stilettos. Sheppard gave a low groan. _That was so unfair._ Teyla glanced at him from over her shoulder and smiled. She was beautiful, sexy, classic. Sheppard smiled back and sighed. _So unfair.

* * *

_

Elizabeth smothered her smile. She'd seen Rodney's choking fit. She'd noticed it, because she'd caused it. When she walked into the room their eye contact had been almost instantaneous. Unfortunately for McKay, he'd been taking a drink. Poor Rodney, he still seemed to be having problems breathing. Maybe she should go and check on him? She decided that she would, later.

* * *

Teyla could feel his eyes on her. She always could. When she turned and smiled at John, she was surprise by strength of her emotions. She loved him with every fiber of her being. In some ways she always had, but now it was different. Everything about their relationship seemed to be ten times more; more powerful, more passionate, more intense. And tonight it would only get better.

* * *

McKay wheezed in what air he could. _That was Elizabeth!_ But not the Elizabeth that he was used to seeing. Her hair was different, fuller and softer, her eyes seemed darker, and that dress. A deep red sheath dress that hugged her curves, but not too tightly. McKay gave her a once over. His brow knitted. _Where those Stilettos?_ He sighed. She was gorgeous. McKay wondered. If he was nervous talking to the regular Elizabeth, how the hell was he supposed to talk to _her?_?

* * *

"They look beautiful, don't they?" Sheppard and McKay nodded at Beckett, but didn't take their eyes off of the ladies headed their way. It was a slow progression. They weren't the only ones to notice how nice the two women looked. Teyla and Elizabeth were repeatedly stopped to greet, chat, and acknowledge compliments. Elizabeth made it there first. 

"Gentlemen." Teyla caught up with her.

"Ladies," Beckett spoke on their behalf, "You two look very lovely this evening."

"Thank you." They chimed.

Sheppard looked at Teyla. "Would either of you like something to drink?"

Weir shook her head no, Teyla nodded, "Yes please." Sheppard placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the refreshment table.

Beckett turned to Elizabeth. "Can you keep an eye on him for me? I'd like to go and talk to Dr. Heightmeyer." She nodded and he left.

"How about some fresh air?" Elizabeth asked. At his nod she linked her arm through McKay's and led him out onto the balcony.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

He nodded again.

"Rodney, speak."

"Yes." He croaked.

"Good." She rested her arms against the rail and sighed.

Rodney struggled to gain control of his self. "I…uh," he swallowed, "I have a present for you."

She turned to him, "You do?"

"Yes." McKay pulled small gift wrapped box from his pocket and handed it to her. "It's just a little something, I hope you like it."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you Rodney."

"Wait until you open it before you thank me."

"Don't be silly." She tore off the wrapper and opened the box.

"Oh Rodney, it's beautiful." It was a delicate gold bracelet of moons, star, and tiny planets.

"It's to remind you of Atlantis, your home away from home."

Elizabeth caressed his check, "Thank you," and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

For a moment they gazed into each others eyes.

"Eliza-."

"Hey," Ford leaned out of the doorway, "you two want cake?"

They turned to him with blank stares.

"Cake, you want any?"

"Yes please."

Ford went back inside.

Elizabeth turned to McKay, "Will you help me put it on?"

He took the bracelet, undid the clasp and wrapped it around her arm. Once done, he grasped her hand, and kissed her wrist where the charm rested. "May it bring you luck."

* * *

The party continued in full swing. Soon the hour of midnight arrived. Sheppard made a quick trip to his room. Once back in the common area he made eye contact with Teyla and nodded towards the balcony. A minute later he was outside, she followed in five. 

"Did you wish to speak to me?"

Sheppard took her hand and pulled her to the more secluded area of the balcony. Teyla watched as he pulled a long flat box from under his shirt.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give you this."

"John, you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I did," he handed her the box, "now, open it." She did.

Her surprise was evident, her happiness came through tears.

"Now, I know the standard is to give jewelry, but considering what happened the last time I gave you a necklace, I felt it better to go this route.

Teyla ran her hands over the smooth blades, "They're beautiful." The two silver daggers shimmered in the moonlight. They were identical. The handles were carved with intricate detail and a glittering violet stone was embedded into each hilt. They were perfect. She closed the box and clutched it to her chest. She smiled even as a tear ran down her check. "Thank you."

Sheppard brushed the tear away, "You're welcome."

Teyla hugged him, her face buried in his neck.

"Baby, I didn't give you those to make you cry." He pulled her close. "Teyla? Teyla, look at me."

She kissed him instead.

* * *

Elizabeth walked out onto the balcony. She took a deep breath as she leaned against the rail, closing her eyes she exhaled. For a moment she stood there enjoying the cool breeze. She heard a sound to her left. When she tilted her head she could see the silhouette of a couple embracing in the corner. She left the balcony, giving them their privacy.

* * *

Elizabeth was listening to Beckett and McKay's discussion when she saw Teyla leaving the balcony, Major Sheppard close on her hills. They joined the group a few moments later and said there goodnights twenty minutes after that. Teyla said that she was tired and Sheppard offered to walk her to her room. Elizabeth watched as the couple left the common area. She smiled. _Well, wonders never cease, especially on Atlantis.

* * *

_

Teyla walked into Sheppard's room. When she sat the black box on the table, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She turned into his embrace. The kiss was long, slow, and deep. When it ended, she grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. He sat. She leaned down and kissed him again. Teyla gazed into his eyes.

"John?"

He smiled, "Hhmm?"

She brushed her thumb across his bottom lip, "I want you to make love to me."

He froze. _Did she say…? _Sheppard tried to concentrate, but an adrenaline rush was overwhelming him.

"What did you sa-?"

"Now."

He could feel his heart pounding.

"Teyla, are you sure?"

She tugged on the small bow at her waist of her dress. Pulling the folds apart, she let the dress slip off her shoulders and fall to the floor.

"Yes."

* * *

McKay escorted Weir to her door. They stood for a moment in silence. 

"Rodney?"

"Hhmm?"

"What were you going to say to me earlier? On the balcony."

McKay sighed. _Why not? _"I was going to tell you that I liked you."

She tilted her head, "I like you too."

McKay shook his head, "No. You don't understand. I _really_ like you."

Elizabeth smiled. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. It was a nice kiss, deep, warm and gentle. Elizabeth pulled back and gazed into his eyes.

"I like you too, Rodney."

Minutes passed before McKay found his voice, he stood alone in the corridor, "Oh."


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling Your Way

**Feeling Your Way**

Sheppard's heart was pounding. He rested his head against Teyla's breast and waited for the world to come back into focus. He chuckled. The quiet and restrained Ms. Emmagan became very vocal while making love. He wouldn't be surprised if they had heard her on the mainland. Placing his weight on his forearms, he looked at her. She lay with her eyes closed against the soft morning light. A fine sheen of sweat covered her face and upper torso. She was beautiful. Sheppard leaned down and kissed her, but pulled away when he felt his self getting excited again. He eased her thigh from around his hip and lay beside her, pulling her close. Sheppard sighed. He still couldn't believe that she had given herself to him. He'd known that eventually their relationship would develop physically, but he'd thought it would take sometime. Even now, he was afraid he'd wake up to find that it was all a dream. Last night Teyla had taken him completely by surprise. It was her birthday but he was the one who had received a gift. A precious one, that couldn't be returned or taken away.

* * *

Dr. McKay glanced at his watch. Nine o'clock. _He should be awake by now._ McKay himself had woken earlier that morning. His mind kept replaying the kiss that he'd shared with Elizabeth. _I like you too, Rodney. _He smiled. Last night he'd made the decision to do something nice for Elizabeth, something really romantic. The problem was he wasn't too great in the romance department. So he decided to go visit the resident Don Juan for a little advice.

* * *

Sheppard was just starting to doze off when the door chimed. Disentangling himself from Teyla, he eased out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and hurried to the door. McKay was reaching up to hit the button again when he stepped into the corridor, letting the door shut behind him. 

"Yeah?"

McKay watched as he slipped on his tee-shirt.

"Did you just wake up?"

"About an hour ago. Why?"

"Nothing," he hesitated, "Look, I need your advice."

Sheppard's eyebrows rose.

"Did the world come to an end and nobody bothered to tell me?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Major."

McKay took a quick glance around.

"Can I speak to you in private?"

Sheppard shifted his weight blocking the door.

"Now isn't a really good time."

"What's wrong? You act as if -."

McKay reassessed his appearance.

"Do you have a woman in there?"

Sheppard crossed his arms.

"Do you want my advice?"

McKay grinned.

"Is it your dream girl?"

"_McKay_."

"Oh, all right." he frowned, "If I wanted to do something romantic for a woman, not too over the top mind you, what should I do?"

Sheppard shrugged.

"Depends."

"On what?"

He gave McKay one of his 'what are you stupid' looks.

"The woman."

"What does that matter?"

Sheppard sighed, for a moment he'd forgotten that he was talking to a scientist.

"Look Rodney, let's make this a little easier. Are we talking about Elizabeth?"

McKay quickly looked up and down the corridor, it was empty.

"Yes."

Sheppard smirked.

"Finally stepping up to bat are we?"

McKay glared.

"Look, Elizabeth spends all of her time cooped up in that office."

"Yeah."

"So get her out of the office."

"Okay, how?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes.

"Take her on a picnic."

"A picnic?"

"A picnic."

McKay frowned.

"What is it with you and picnics? Remember that Ancient lady. What was her name? Maya, Faya, Cha-?"

"_Goodbye_ Rodney."

McKay stared at the closed door. _A picnic, I could have thought of that on my own._ He turned and continued down the corridor. A picnic. Picnic. What do you take on a picnic?

* * *

Dr. Weir sighed, she'd been reading the science report on some new device for the last ten minutes and was still on page one. She couldn't concentrate. Leaning back in her chair she glanced at the pile of unread reports sitting on the edge of her desk. There had to be at least twelve of them. She realized she needed a little break, something to take her mind off of work for a little while, to help her focus. Weir pushed back from her desk and stood just as Dr. McKay walked into the room. 

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning."

McKay stood for a moment starring at her. _God, she was beautiful. _

"Can I help you Rodney?"

"Ah, yes." He rubbed his hands together nervously, "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, I was hoping to catch up on some reading," she gestured to the files on her desk. "Then I have to see Dr. Beckett to discuss the matter of our medical supplies. I have a meeting with Sgt. Bates to go over his weekly security report and I have to finish my weekly operational status report. Why?"

McKay's face fell.

"Okay so maybe I asked the wrong question. What would you like to do today?"

"I'd like to do nothing, absolutely nothing all day long, but I don't see that happening anytime in the near future."

"Well how about a compromise?"

Her brow knitted.

"A compromise?"

"Yes. You talk to Dr. Beckett and Sgt. Bates and catch up on your reading until lunch."

"What happens at lunch?"

He smiled.

"A picnic."

"Rodney, that's really sweet, but…." But what? Not two seconds before he walked through the door she'd just admitted to herself that she'd needed a break. So why not take one? She looked at McKay and saw the hope in his eyes. How often was she going to be invited to a picnic? After all, this was Rodney. The fact that he'd thought to go on a picnic at all was in itself a miracle. But then, he'd given her a few surprises lately.

"Okay, what time?"

"Twelve thirty, one at the latest."

"It's a date."

He smiled.

"A date."

* * *

Sheppard watched Teyla sleep. He'd given up trying to read 'War and Peace' when he realized he'd been staring at the same page for nearly twenty minutes and couldn't remember what he'd read. He'd been a bit distracted. Teyla was snuggled against his side, he could feel the imprint of her breasts and the weight of her thigh. Even though he lay on top and she under, just knowing she was naked beneath the sheet was teasing his imagination. It would be so easy for him to-. The door chimed. Knowing who it was Sheppard shot out of the bed. _I'm going to kill him._ As the door slid closed behind him he glared at McKay. 

"What do you want?"

McKay ignored the glare.

"What do you take on a picnic?"

"_Food_ Rodney."

McKay smiled.

"You can continue being cryptic and we can stand out here all day while I drill you with questions. Or you can tell me and I'll leave you alone."

Sheppard sighed. _One of these days…_

"Meat, cheese, fruit, vegetables, drinks, plates, napkins, utensils, and a blanket. All of these things are placed in a basket, which you carry. You lay it out, you clean it up. Got it?"

"Got it."

Sheppard turned to leave.

"Hey, where should we go?"

Sheppard smiled.

"To hell for all I care."

* * *

At twelve forty-nine McKay returned the Weir's office. He waited outside the door while she finished her discussion with Sgt. Bates. When he turned and exited the office McKay stopped him. 

"Yes Doctor?"

"You've explored a lot of Atlantis. Where would you say is its best scenic view?"

"The southwest pier."

"Thank you Sgt Bates."

"You're welcome."

Weir stepped out of her office a moment later.

"Are we ready?" McKay asked. She glanced at his empty hands.

"I am, but it looks like you forgot a little something."

He raised a brow in question.

"The basket."

"Oh, we're going to swing by the mess hall and pick it up on the way."

"Ah." Together they turned and continued down the corridor.

* * *

Sheppard sat at the table. He'd decided to put a little space between himself and his temptation; letting Teyla get the rest that she obviously needed. He wanted to touch her, wanted to make love to her, but he wouldn't, and it was driving him crazy. Every time he looked at her he felt a wave of possessiveness so strong that he had to grit his teeth to hold it at bay. He wanted to brand her, mark her in some way to let the whole world know that she belonged to him. But he couldn't, not yet. Sheppard was so deep in thought that it took a moment for him to realize that the door chime had sounded. _Dammit Rodney!_

The door slide open.

"_What?"_

Sgt. Bates stepped back in surprise. Sheppard sighed.

"Sorry Bates, I thought you were McKay."

He nodded.

"Sir, Dr. Weir asked that I inform you that she would be out of the immediate area. She will be on radio contact, but if something should arise that requires immediate action, we're to come to you."

"Thank you Sgt."

Bates opened his mouth as if to say more.

"Is there anything else?"

He shook his head.

"No sir."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes.

"Then good day."

"Sir."

Sgt. Bates turned and walked down the corridor. Sheppard watched him go. _What the hell was that about?_ Shaking his head, he went back into his room.

* * *

Weir leaned back on her elbows and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful day. Warm, but not too hot with a soft breeze every now and then. The sky, a rich blue, was cluttered with fat, fluffy white clouds. She glanced up at the towers of Atlantis, stretching towards the sun; its shine reflecting off of the metallic walls. She was still in awe of the city's beauty. Every once in a while she would get so caught up in her work that she would forget only to turn around and find something spectacular. She smiled. Atlantis reminded her of a woman; beautiful, patient, strong, and very complicated. Maybe that's why she loved the city so much, she considered her a friend. Weir looked at her companion. Rodney knelt beside her putting away the remainder of their lunch. The man really was full of surprises today; first inviting her to lunch, then presenting her with a bottle of wine. It was amazing what the people of Atlantis could come up with when they wanted something. She was pleased though, that he'd gone out of his way to make her feel special. She chuckled. 

McKay glanced at her.

"What's so funny?"

"This, you, it was happy laughter. I really appreciate this Rodney. I didn't realize how badly I needed it. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

McKay had repacked everything except the bottle of wine and two glasses. He moved the basket to one of the far corners of the blanket, then turned and sat down.

"What would you like to do now?"

"Talk."

"About what?"

"About us."

McKay looked at Weir a bit nervously.

"Us?"

"Yes."

"What about _us_?"

She sighed.

"Rodney, I need to know whether or not you want to date me."

She turned to him.

"I didn't plan on being so blunt, but the fact of the matter is that I'm your boss, and I can't afford to go around flirting with the idea of dating someone who works closely with me. I need to know whether or not you're seriously considering a relationship with me. Either way I'll understand."

_Well, so much for taking it slow._

McKay looked out at the ocean and tried to gather his thoughts. He wanted to say something nice, something for them to look back on with fond memories. He leaned back on his elbows and turned to Elizabeth, gazing into her eyes. And simply said what was in his heart.

"Yes."

She smiled and leaned over to give Rodney a kiss. Her lips had just brushed his when he pulled back.

"So does this mean we're officially dating?"

She sighed.

"Yes Rodney it does. Now, kiss me." She didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

Sheppard stood looking out of the window, reflecting over the events of the past month. One accident had changed his life forever. If it had never happened he would be alone in this room right now, still denying the feelings that he felt for Teyla. They would be friends, not lovers, close, but nowhere near the closeness that they now enjoyed. He closed his eyes and sighed. Luck was on his side. It didn't always answer when he needed it to, but it made up for it in amazing ways. It was luck that got him into the Air Force, when he would have rebelled against his father, it was luck that brought him to Atlantis, when his life needed direction, and it was luck who helped him realize that happiness was right in front of him, all he had to do was reach out and grab it before it was too late. Sheppard didn't know why Teyla chose him as a mate. The fact that she had was a humbling experience. He only knew that he was grateful to have her and had no intention of letting her go. Ever. 

_**The End**_

**Author's Note:** _Don't worry. The story is over, but the relationship developments are just beginning. This story was only intended to last for the duration of Teyla's convalescence. Its purpose was to set the foundation for how each couple started dating. More Sheyla and McWeir to follow. I promise._

**Devine **

**P.S. **Thank you for _all_ of your reviews. They are greatly appreciated.


End file.
